


Sinking

by taekoludenberg



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/M, I'm bad at tags forgive me, Mentally Abusive Relationship, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, but not really I guess, kameko is touko's stinkbug pal, rated T just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekoludenberg/pseuds/taekoludenberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strike three was, in himself, Byakuya Togami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinking

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction for dangan ronpa and my first thing posted on ao3!! please be gentle but if you have any tips on formatting or anything that would be much appreciated <3

Touko Fukawa was sinking.

Strike one was the first murder. It was the bloodshed which lead to the realization that everything was real, so undeniably real, and not a game or simulation, for the red coating every inch of the cheerful idol's middle was far too vibrant and reeked too precisely of death. After all, if it had been a false-- if it had been a mere game she were playing-- then she doubts that she would have awoken next in her room with scissors she never remembered taking out having been lodged into the wall as the unsettlingly youthful voice of their headmaster(read: jailer) rang through her half-conscious ears to recite the nighttime announcement. 

Strike two was the loss of Kameko. The realization that she wasn't going to be coming back to see her hit her at once, and suddenly; one day in the cafeteria, the thought came as one of mourning, though the idea that she wouldn't reunite with her dearest friend except in the afterlife had never occurred to her before then. She had stood and ran off to her room, in tears, without a single word to anyone about her reasoning. Of course, nobody said anything about her wellbeing the next time they met. She was as expectant as ever of such treatment, and silently grateful that she wouldn't have to bring up the topic out loud.

Strike three was, in himself, Byakuya Togami. She felt better in making him feel better about himself, and she supposed sometimes that such was why she was so infatuated with him-- or rather, the idea of him: a perfect character to match her own uselessly flawed design. Someone to shower with compliments who truly deserved them. Her true polar opposite. A mirror to practice on, as if she would one day be even half as beautiful as the heir, though she knew the idea deserved every ounce of her ridicule. The ever rare compliment from he whom she had dubbed her White Knight sent her into absolute hysterics, and respectively, each insult sent her further and further into the quicksand that was her own self-hatred and despair. She never could give up, though, for her dream's sake. He brought out the beauty in her, she liked to believe. He made her less pungent; his effortlessly sweet fragrance overpowered her constant stench. He made her worth something. She tells herself this for comfort, but comfort is differently defined than it was before she had met the prince.

She said it, thought it, believed it all simply to comfort _him_ , not her, for she was endlessly undeserving of such solace.

Touko Fukawa was sinking, and Byakuya Togami was too caught up in himself to care to help. 


End file.
